1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steam generator and more specifically to a steam generator utilizing microwave heat. The steam generator is capable of use as a stationary unit and for a propulsion system in a vehicle. The conversion of electrical energy to steam permits the use of the millions of existing motor vehicles already constructed with internal combustion engines.
2. Prior Art
Earlier patents have dealt with the use of microwave energy to generate steam and also to use the steam to propel a vehicle with the steam produced. Two Long, et al patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,578 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,801 show the concept of steam generation by the use of microwave energy and the use of the steam so generated to propel a vehicle. Interestingly, neither of these patents disclosed the source of electrical power to operate the steam powered vehicle. Both of the Long, et al patents generate the steam in a coil. Another patent, Long, U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,689 is similar to both Long et al patents but teaches the use of silicon carbide particle about the coils.
Objects
The objects of the invention are;
To provide an efficient steam generator that is adaptable both as a stationary steam generator and as a source of propulsion for a vehicle including existing vehicles with internal combustion engines.
To provide a steam generator that is sufficiently limited in weight and size to permit it's use in a vehicle as the propulsion system.
To provide a steam generator that is economical to operate.
To provide a steam generator system that is comparatively reasonable in cost to construct.